Gruppe Sechs
GRU }} Gruppe Sechs (also written as gruppe 6) is a private security company featured in the Grand Theft Auto franchise since Grand Theft Auto III, with the exception of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The player can buy stocks from them on the Lcn-exchange.com website in Grand Theft Auto V. Overview Gruppe Sechs is based on the British security company (formerly Group 4 Securicor). The former name of the Stockade, Securicar, is also a reference to this. Since Grand Theft Auto IV, the company's logo reads as "Gruppe 6", although "Gruppe Sechs" is still written in smaller print on the company's vehicles. As indicated by markings on the Stockade, Gruppe Sechs have a partnership with the Bank of Liberty, and is "licensed and authorized" to use deadly force. However, their guards do not use deadly force and do not become hostile to the player in Grand Theft Auto IV. In Grand Theft Auto V, their guards will open fire on the player if they attack one of their vehicles. 3D Universe Gruppe Sechs guards do not appear in any 3D Universe games, as the Securicars are normally driven by generic pedestrians. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Guards do not appear in Grand Theft Auto IV either, with Stockades driven by civilians and no deadly force is used if their vehicles are stolen. However, the LCPD will pursue the player if they destroy the vehicle with a weapon. Gruppe Sechs guards exist in the game, but they are only used in the multiplayer mode Bomb Da Base II. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Gruppe Sechs guards appear in regular gameplay in Grand Theft Auto V, this time appearing driving Stockades and attempting to protect the vehicle from thieves. The company is more prominent in the game as they provide security on at several locations (such as gas stations, Lester's House and the De Santa Residence) and security cameras with the Gruppe 6 logo can be seen on various buildings. Uniform In Grand Theft Auto IV, Gruppe Sechs personnel wear a green shirt with the Gruppe Sechs logo embroidered onto the right sleeve while the U.S. flag is on the left sleeve. They wear a bulletproof vest accompanied with a radio and a belt, which includes a weapon holster. They wear dark green trousers with a green stripe down the side and black shoes. In Grand Theft Auto V, there are two types of uniform for Gruppe Sechs employees: *'Security guards', as seen in places such as the Richards Majestic, wear a white shirt with green trousers accompanied with a radio and a belt, which includes a weapon holster, black shoes and a tan cap carrying the Gruppe Sechs logo. *'Drivers' wear the same uniform as in GTA IV, but they now wear black trousers with a different stripe down the side. They carry ID cards on their belts and wear black helmets with the visor open. Notable Employees *Casey Image Gallery GruppeSechs-GTA3-logo.png|Gruppe Sechs logo (3D Universe). GruppeSechs-Logo-GTAIV.png|Gruppe 6 logo (HD Universe). Gsechs3.jpg|Gruppe sechs guards as they appear in GTA IV. Gruppe6-GTAV-Securityguard.jpg|A Gruppe Sechs security guard in GTAV. Gruppe6-GTAV-Securityguard2.jpg.jpg|Another Gruppe Sechs security guard in GTAV. Gruppe6-GTAV-GuardAtEntrance.jpg|A Guppe Sechs guard at the Union Depository entrance. Gruppe6-GTAV-GuardAtGarage.jpg|A Gruppe Sechs guard at the Union Depository garage. Director Mode Actors GTAVpc Transport N GruppeSechsOfficer.png|A Gruppe Sechs Officer in Director Mode. Director Mode Actors GTAVpc Transport N GruppeSechsDriver.png|A Gruppe Sechs Driver in Director Mode. BlitzPlay-GTAV-MichaelInVan.png|Gruppe Sechs guards out of a Stockade during the mission Blitz Play. TheBigScoreSubtle-GTAV-SS10.png|The heist crew with Gruppe 6 uniform during the Subtle approach of The Big Score. TheBigScoreSubtle-GTAV-SS31.png|Michael and Trevor disguised as Gruppe 6 guards inside the Union Depository. GruppeSechs-Alarm-GTAV.jpg|Gruppe Sechs alarm at Blaine County Savings Bank. Gruppe-sechs-sign-security-GTAV.png|Gruppe 6 security sign. Gruppe-6-business-camera-GTAV.png|Gruppe 6 surveillance camera. Trevor_GTAVe_Diego_SantiagoID.jpg|Driver ID. Facilities-GTAO-Gruppe6Station.png|A Gruppe Sechs security station inside a facility. Deveste-GTAO-front-GruppeSechs.png|Gruppe Sechs sponsored livery for the Deveste Eight. Equipment Vehicles 3D Universe Securicar-GTAVCS-front.jpg|Securicar (Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories & Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Used by civilians) BallotVan-GTALCS-front.png|Ballot Van (Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Counterfeit Count) ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Securicar-GTAIV-front.png|Securicar (multiplayer-only) Landstalker-GTAIV-front.png|Landstalker (multiplayer-only, Bomb Da Base II) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' & Grand Theft Auto Online SandkingSWB-GTAV-front.png|Sandking SWB (Survival, GTA Online) Cavalcade-GTAV-front.png|Cavalcade (Survival, GTA Online) Stockade-GTAV-front.png|Stockade RCV-GTAO-front.png|RCV (Heist Prep: Riot Control Van, GTA Online) PolicePrisonBus-GTAV-front.png|Police Prison Bus Buzzard-GTAV-front.png|Buzzard (Merryweather Air Support, GTA Online) Weapons ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' MP5-GTA4.png|SMG (multiplayer-only, Bomb Da Base II) CarbineRifle-GTA4.png|Carbine Rifle (multiplayer-only, Bomb Da Base II) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' & Grand Theft Auto Online Nightstick-GTAV.png|Nightstick Pistol-GTAV.png|Pistol PumpShotgun-GTAV.png|Pump Shotgun AdvancedRifle-GTAV.png|Advanced Rifle Stations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Leftwood, Alderney on Long John Avenue, directly opposite to the Westdyke Memorial Hospital. *There is also a Gruppe Sechs depot in Berchem, Alderney on Aspdin Drive, just south of the intersection with Cockerell Avenue and another located on the corner of Odhner Avenue and Babbage Drive, Acter, Alderney. Gruppe_Sechs_Alderney.png|Gruppe Sechs headquarters in Alderney. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *707 Vespucci building in Pillbox Hill, Downtown Los Santos. 707Vespucci-GTAV.PNG|707 Vespucci in Pillbox Hill, Downtown Los Santos. Stock *Upon completion of Fresh Meat, Gruppe Sechs stock will rise by approximately 11.17%. The reason for this is not clear, but players can secure a sizable profit by loading up on this stock prior to starting the mission. However the stock value of Merryweather Security, its chief competitor, does not appear to be affected. *Upon completing The Third Way, Gruppe Sechs stock will rise again, this time for an approximate 10.8% return on investment. Trivia General *"Gruppe Sechs" is German for "Group Six" but is more likely a play on "group sex", another of Rockstar's sexual jokes. *The slogan appears to sound similar to the expression "Putting you insecure". This is further implied by the 6 in the logo resembling an open padlock. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *There is a Gruppe Sechs padlock in a container in Fort Zancudo. *The Gruppe Sechs drivers' uniform appears in both Michael and Trevor's wardrobes following completion of The Big Score, regardless of which approach is chosen. *If the player calls Merryweather for Air Support in GTA Online, Gruppe 6 men will arrive in an unarmed Buzzard. *In Grand Theft Auto V, Gruppe 6 security guards are unique from other NPCs in that they can survive headshots from weaker weapons such as the Pistol. *If one looks closely at the cameras' sides in Prologue, they can see it is made by Gruppe Sechs de:Gruppe Sechs es:Gruppe 6 pl:GRUPPE sechs pt:Gruppe 6 ru:Gruppe Sechs Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA III Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Companies Category:Security Companies